


When it rains it pours

by Rocklobster5015



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Beating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Difficult Decisions, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocklobster5015/pseuds/Rocklobster5015
Summary: It seems like Dustin would always end up alone. Nancy told him at the snowball when he got older  girls wouldn't be able to resist him. He never thought that all the girls that he was close too would all want him at the same time.





	1. Enter player one

Nancy’s pov:

Nancy was bored out of her mind. Since the Byers moved away her and Jonathan weren’t a thing anymore and Steve and Robin started dating. Now that the kids were starting high school they spent less time hanging out in the basement and more time going out to party’s or whatever. So here Nancy is doing what she does every Friday night. Lay on the couch and watch soap operas all day long.

She heard a knock on the door. Wander who that could be. She looked through the peephole of the door to see her favorite of her brother’s friends. She opened the door “hey Mike’s not here” she started to say noticing the unusual sadness in the boys face. He just looked up at her and was silent for a minute.

“Whats wrong Dust?” she asked. He looked at her for a minute looking like he needed to get something off his chest also but not wanting to bother her. “Im fine” he told her unconvincingly. Then she noticed a tear start to form in his eye. That’s ok if he doesn’t want to tell me I’m still gonna make him feel better.

She wraps her arms around the door patting his back. At first he’s a little shocked at the older girls actions but then he hugs her back. “Come in and talk to me” she pleads. “Ok” is all he says as he walks into the house behind her. 

He follows her to the couch, where she sits down and pats the spot right next to her telling him to sit. He plops down next to her and stares at the television. They sit in silence for a minute as she watches him daydream. He turns his head around seeing her staring at him. He still looks like he doesn’t want to tell her. Whatever is going on must really be weighing on the boys mind.

She grabs his head and brings it to her neck so that he is laying against her. “ill tell you but you can’t tell anybody”. “Ok I promise”. He let out a huff “I saw Mike and my Girlfriend making out, and they both saw me, and I ran out, but Mike followed me, and told me not to tell El, so I was going to come her to confront him, so I can either tell El or he has to tell her, but he’s not here, and, and, and” He said so fast that she barley comprehended what he told her, and the boy was now out of breath.

Dustin stopped talking waiting for her to say something. Nancy didn’t really no what to think either. She was mad her brother would cheat, and mad that a girl would cheat on Dustin, and even madder that her brother would cheat directly with the boys girlfriend. “So far it seems like you’ve only been trying to look out for other people, but how do you feel”

A small tear started to form again in his eye. “I feel so stupid. Thinking that someone so pretty would like a big toothless freak like me, and I’m even dumber for not seeing she was just using me to get closer to Mike” he told her burying his face against her. She squeezed him tight patting his back, before turning his face to hers. “She didn’t deserve you. One day your going to find a special girl” 

“Everyone always tells me that. First Eleven told me that when I had a crush on her. Then when I asked out Maxine she told me the same thing. Then at the Snowball you told me the same thing. But it’s never going to happen”. An idea started to pop into her head as the boy was still rambling on. Her heart started to beat faster as she started to move her face closer to his. He stared at her as she got closer and closer. He closed his eyes not making a move because he didn’t believe it was about to happen.

She slowly pressed her lips against his. His lips are so soft. Why is my heart beating so fast she thought. She deepened the kiss and slid her tongue in his mouth. She slightly moaned as he did the same using what she knew must have been Steve’s kissing advice. They stopped both red faced and out of breath. “That was pretty good Henderson”. “Thanks that was my first” he said shyly. She practically spit. What did he say I was his first.

“No way. You’re been dating that girl for like a couple weeks”. “Yeah and she never wanted to kiss me”. “Well I do” she replied with a devilish smile, as she started to crush lips with the boy again. He was like heaven. Not quite like any of the other kisses she had, he was different. Eventually they came back up for air. The smile from his face suddenly turned to a more concentrated look. “what should I do” he asked.

Even when his heart had been broken he wants to make sure Eleven isn’t. “Well I can tell Eleven if you want, and I think you should have fun with me to get your mind off of her.” He just stared at her. She started to check out the boy looking at the small muscles he had obtained, and how much bigger he has gotten since he was a kid. He was only a freshman but he was built like a man, and he certainly treated lady’s like a man.

“What’s something you’ve always wanted to with a girl?” she asked. His answer shocked her. She was expecting him to say well pretty much anything except for “cuddling”. He had a embarrassed look on his face like he said something wrong. She got up from the couch and grabbed his hand for him to follow her, as she lead him to her bedroom. She plopped down on her bed, as he stood there by her feet and waited. “common Dustin cuddle with me” she said.

She felt his warm body behind her as he wrapped his arms around her sides and snuggled into her. “So you had a crush on Max and Eleven. What about me”. “Hmmmm what do you think” he told her. “I wanna here you say it”. “Of course I did. Your so strong and smart. Beautiful. And your super loyal and you don’t give up ever.” He said slowly tickling her arms with his finger. “You really think that highly of me”. He nodded his head in response as they started to lock lips again.

They spent hours and hours talking cuddled up together. Soon there body heat mixing with the cool air making them sleepy. Nancy closed her eyes as she fell into a deep dream. When she woke up he was gone. She let out a pout wanting to be woken up next t the curly headed boy.


	2. Player two has joined

Eleven’s pov:

Why had Mike been avoiding me all week. I see the way he’s been looking at Dustin’s girlfriend. It makes me so angry that he would disrespect me and his best friend like that. He doesn’t look at me like that. I swear if he make a move. No, no, no, get ahold of yourself Jane he loves you he would never do that.

*Knock* *knock* she snapped out of her thoughts. That better be Mike here to finally take me out and apologize for not giving me his time. There was a slight disappointment when she opened the door to the sight of Dustin. “why are u here” she said harshly. The she looked at his face his usual smile replaced with one of seriousness. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so…. You know mean”. There was an awkward silence as he stared at her ignoring what she had said.

“I need to talk to you El” he said. “Uhhh…come on in” she said opening the door. He followed her inside and they walked to her room. She sat on the bed as he stared at her. “Well aren’t you goin to sit down?” she asked. Again he just stared at her, but may at her more like towards her just staring into space. “Dustin!”

“I seen Mike and my girlfriend making out, and Mike tried to stop me, he told me not to tell you, but your my friend, and I had to tell”. Eleven sat there for a minute looking down at the ground. Tears started to fill her eyes. She felt warm arms wrap around her. At least someone is here to comfort her. “Thanks for telling me Dustin”. “Yeah no problem El” he replied.

She gently squeezed his shoulder “what about you Dustin. You don’t seem upset that your friend betrayed you. Does it not bother you?” She asked trying to understand. “No. Because now I know that she’s not the one for me, and that Mike isn’t looking out for me”. “But I thought Mike was the one for me”. He hugged her tightly. “You deserve better. Your Eleven, you’re a total badass, and you’ve saved the entire party, and …”

“Am I pretty?” she asked. The question caught Dustin off guard. “of course your pretty”. She closed her eyes and moved her head towards his. Okay now Dustin really thought he was in a dream. First his first crush made out with him and they cuddled. Now Eleven the most badass chick he’s ever met and also had a crush on is about to kiss me. The little kiss quickly turned into much more.

He slowly kissed her neck and sucked on it giving her a hickey. “Ohhh” she moaned. “That’s definitely gonna make Mike mad” Dustin said. “You know what would make him more mad” Eleven said seductively a smirk on her face. She gently laid her hand on his crotch. “Dustin you must be thinking what I’m thinking. Cause your already so hard.” She felt his junk twitch as she continued to tease him. 

She bent her head down towards the Dustin’s zipper and pulled it down with her teeth. She quickly snatched his cock out of his boxers. She looked in awe mouth wide open at his ten inch shaft. “Oh my God your so big Dustin” she told. She started to stroke his cock with her hand as they continued to make out. They pulled apart gasping for air. She looked down at his cock “can I put it in my mouth?” she asked.

He just nodded unable to speak. She bent down and kissed the tip of his dick. Slowly her mouth made the tip wet, and she started to lick it side to side. She made her way further and further down his tower licking and sucking. Making her way down to his balls, which she sucked into her mouth like a vacuum. Her head hovered over his throbbing dick.

In one swift motion she swallowed all of him, slightly gagging when she got near the bottom. His dick moving around in her mouth. She finally forced herself down the last inch taking his full length in her mouth. Her face started to turn red as she quickly came up for air causing spit to fall from her mouth and cover him. He pulled her in for another kiss, tasting his self on her lips. He smacked her tight little ass and squeezed.

“You like my ass” she said breaking from his kiss. She reached around her ass coming up to his face, as he motor boated her sweet cheeks. Her ass came down as she sat on his face, and began sucking his little monster. Her panties were getting soaking wet as he licked at her sweet juices through her pants. She bobbed her head up and down at a steady pace coming up to breath every once in awhile.

She felt her pants start to lower, as Dustin pulled them down. Her lovely ass now just a thong covering her crack laying on his face. He started to lick her tight little asshole. She let out a moan that was muffled by the pipe in her mouth. She felt his dick twitching in her mouth, as he continued to tongue punch her asshole. He tried to hold on for as long as he could. 

“Ahhhhh” they both screamed as they climaxed in unison. Eleven getting a mouth full of jizz, as she swirled it around in her mouth before swallowing it in one big gulp. Dustin licked her juices through her panties tasting the sweet stickiness. They looked at each other with giant smiles, before smashing there lips together again tasting there own juices on each other.

She grinded her ass against his cock. A sudden sleepiness cast over both of them as the cuddled up and quickly fell asleep. Eleven awoke to the sound of Hoppers secret knock. “Oh my gosh Dustin” she said shaking the boy. He awoke with a yawn “Dustin you have to leave Hops home”. “Ah shit” he said springing up from the bed. Eleven headed towards the door as Dustin crawled through her bedroom window.


	3. Little red

Eleven went to open the door for Hop, but when she looked through the peephole she was shocked. It wasn’t her father it was her good for nothing boyfriend. “I don’t wanna talk to you leave Mike!” she shouted. “El baby what are you talking about”. “don’t act stupid Dustin told me everything”. Mikes faec turned red with anger. “Let me in!” He screamed as he punched the door. 

“Some man you are Mike throwing a little tantrum” she egged him on. He continued to beat at the door. “I don’t need you anymore now that I know what a real man taste like”. Mike was now furious he started to yell like a beast “what the fuck did you say”. He continued to punch and kick at the cabin door.

“Dustin tasted so good”. Mike had been pushed over the edge. His anger was now sadness. His little Jane had been soiled by that pig Dustin he thought. “I can still taste his cum in my mouth”. Tears started to fill his cheeks. What has this life come too. “Babe I’m sorry. I know I fucked up. I’ve been a bad boyfriend”. The sound of rustling behind him shook him out of his little apology.

He turned around to see Dustin driving off on his bike. “Get back here you mother fucker!” Mike screamed turning to chase after the curly haired boy. He almost caught him but Dustin rode off onto the dirt road and flipped off the Wheeler boy.

Dustin plopped down on his bed going over what had happened the last two days. First Nancy, and then Eleven. It raining ladies. What’s next Maxine’s going to knock on my door. What do I even do I don’t think Nancy thinks of me as like her new boyfriend, but does Eleven. Who would I even want. Nancy’s super sweet and strong. But Eleven’s a badass and she’s more closer to my age.

Maxine’s pov:

Max ran from the house where her mom and step dad were fighting. At least when Billy was here she could go to him. But now she only found comfort in her friend Dustin. It should be her boyfriend Lucas but it’s not. She always runs into the arms of Dustin and he always cheers her up.

Sometimes she thinks she made the wrong choice and she should be with Dustin. But for now she just wanted to be comforted by him. She knocked on the door and soon she was in Dustin’s arms. “Shhhh” it will be alright” he told her wiping the tears from her eyes. “Im just so sick of it. I wish I could just run away, or live somewhere else.” A lightbulb went off in her head as she grabbed Dustin’s arms.

“What if I stay here with you?” She asked. Dustin thought about it for a minute. “I don’t know. I suppose I could keep you here just like Mike kept Eleven in his room. But..” he continued to think. “Maybe this will convince you” she said pulling her shirt over her head. Dustin tried to speak but he was hypnotized my the redheads delicious melons.

“Do you like them?” She said grabbing his head and pulling him to her chest. He motor boated her tits as she undid the back of her bra. He stared at them in all. “There beautiful”. “Why don’t you suck on em” she told him rubbing her hands through his hair. He gently flicked his tongue across her left nipple causing a small moan and her nipple to get hard.

He started to kiss and suck on both of her boobies as his hand slid down south into her shorts and he started to play with her clit. “Mmmmm” she moaned. “I want you in me” she said pulling away from him. They both started to fully undress before making out on his bed.

There was a loud knock at the door, but both of them ignored it. It was Lucas looking for his girlfriend. No one answered the door so he went around to the side the house to the boys window. He was in shock when he looked to see her punching up and down on his friends cock. He could here her moan and groan.

Lucas walked away angrily as the red head continued to take Dustin’s pipe. She could tell he was about at his climax “cum in me” she said. He nodded but to her surprise he kept going. “Nice guys finish last” he told her. She felt a finger go into her asshole, and Dustin started to suck her nipples again. He was gonna make sure she finished. “Uhhhh…Im about….too.” She came first bucking hard onto his dick, which caused him to fill her up. 

They sat there for a second catching there breath. She got up and looked at him “wanna join me in the shower” she said. Without hesitation Dustin got up to join her for round two. By the time they finished runs four they had both fallen asleep. They woke up to another knock at the door. “who could that be so late” she said as he slowly got up. “Ahhhh I don’t know let me go check”


End file.
